Bullies And Marriage
by KlaineMellarkGranger
Summary: DRAMOINE. its not t rated but i like it. : read and review. its my first one xxx


**hi. this is my first story and i only managed to get it on one chapter but tell me what you think PLEASE! xx**

**disclamer:if i owned this i would be J.K Rowling and im not. if i was the QUEEN this would happen!**

It had been two hours since Draco stormed out the great hall. How dare Dumbledore pair him up with that filthy bushy haired little mudblood! The mummers and laughing that burst out the great hall when Draco opened those doors about a minute after their names were called out!

"_This year the ministry has enforced a law that you have to marry a fellow pupil" Dumbledore explained as murmurs went through the hall. "Here I have a goblet, similar to the one used in the triwizard tournament, the names will be picked at random" people started to laugh, cry and all slytherin girls hoped that they would get Harry Potter, the richest boy in there year, just for the money. "The first pair is... Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang!" Ron was pleased he hadn't got a slytherin but no not Cho! Not Harrys ex!_

_One by one people got chosen: Harry and Lavender, Neville and Ginny. So in the end there was only Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle and some girls from hufflepuff. Draco wanted to die; he hoped it was Crabbe more than the girls. But then it was his name "Draco Malfoy and...Hermione Granger" Draco got up the same time as Hermione but instead of walking to the front with all the other couples he stormed out the room._

He doesn't remember anything else, just he ran away, he was not going back in there, so he decided to walk to his common room to pack, now him and Hermione were going to move in together. He was walking when he heard a voice "Malfoy, that was horrid for me to you know. But you didn't have to storm out"

Draco turned round only to find Hermione, Why was she here? Did she care? "What do you want?" Draco muttered as he slowly walked up to the bushy haired girl as she started crying. "Malfoy I was annoyed to, I rushed out to follow you as soon as you went. Ron was in tears when our names were called out. You know how he feels about me" Hermione fell to the floor, she has always had a crush on Draco, with his perfect blonde hair and his grey eyes; she knew that Draco was in pain. She loved Draco even though he was horrible to him; she wished she could have his bad guy attitude "What's wrong Malfoy, I can't be that bad. Its only marriage it's not like we have to have kids" Draco laughed, Hermione joined in. "Listen Granger, I just wasn't expecting it to be you."

Hermione smiled, she thought she was the lucky one, having the man of the dreams! But what will Ron and harry do to each other; they have to marry each other's exgirlfriends and now this! Their best friend was getting married to their biggest school enemy! She felt so sorry for them; she and Ron were going out. Not that Draco cared he was happy because all his life. He loved Granger, the filthy little mudblood, her sexy green eyes and the fact she didn't care about how she looked. "Mione if you want this to work we will need a house. Snape gave me theses" he presented Hermione with three booklets all about houses." I want this to work Granger, do you?"

"I do"

It had been 4 years since Hermione saw Ron, but then it happened. She knocked on the burrow door and saw Ron crying in the corner, she rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "Ron its okay Mione's here now, Ron tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing, just Cho. She is pregnant. But it isn't mine, oh Mione what will I do."

"But Ron if it isn't yours, then -"

"It's Crabbe's"

Hermione gasped. she and Draco had run off because of Crabbe, he Tried to Rape her. Suddenly she burst out in tears. "ron I'm so sorry it's just the evil mans name. it makes me cry"

"But malfoy is his best friend"

"Was Ron, but after his attack"

"What attack Mione?" said a voice from behind

She looked up and saw Ginny with a little girl by her side; Granger ran up to Ginny and flung her arms over her "CRABBE TRIED TO RAPE ME"

"Oh, u should have sent us an owl"

"Im sorry" Hermione cried "I will never let you go again" after 5 minutes of crying and saying sorry they let go. "Mione this is Rose Longbottom" Hermione smiled "your still with Neville OMG Gin that is so sweet!"

"So how's Malfoy then?" Ron asked as he took a sip from his muggle drink. Also known as tea. Hermione brought it because when she came over last, Mr Weasley kept asking her about it.

"Alive" Hermione muttered then burst out crying "Molly can you bring her in please"

Molly walked in with a baby in her arms "guys this is Rachel, Drakes daughter"

"Drake?" both of them exclaimed confused and annoyed at the same time

"That's what he asked me to call him the night of our engagement"

"Mione even Crabbe said he didn't have a shorted name only his parents called him Drake, you must be special" Ginny explained

"Wait Mione engagement!" Ron stood up and slapped Hermione round the face! Ginny hit Ron back. How dare he hit her best friend! She went to apologise to Hermione but she had Disappated away!

-"Listen Ron he loves you Mione you know that. Everyone does" Draco told Hermione as he tended to her nose bleed.

"I know babe but I don't love him back, I love you, as soon as he hit me I ran out the house and disappated here. To where you are! Doesn't that tell you something" there was silence, then Hermione bust out saying" I want a party; my birthday is in two weeks, kind of like a school reunion he will come, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and some of your mates. But you can propose formally then, but I want a muggle wedding with a princess dress. Oh babe I can't wait now!"

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"It's a good job molly's got Rachel look how busy it's got in here!" Hermione wisped in Draco's ear as they passed "you ready?"

"Nearly"

Hermione kissed Draco and carried on to the door.

"Oh Hi"

"You okay Granger?" asked Ron as he walked in Cho next to him, pregnant!

"Oh the slut wasn't invited" Ron just laughed then stopped when he saw Cho's each.

"Yeah, Draco's in the Living room if you want to come in"

Hermione walked passed Ron and walked over to Draco "Drake look who has turned up"

"He's got a nerve" Draco shouted at him, he went bright red and went to walk over to the ginger Bully but something stopped him "DRACO, BABE PLEASE NO, DRAKE!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw the love of his life fall to the floor, he ran over to the girl who was grown up to become something from planet babe, he knelt to the floor, Slowly followed by Harry. That is all she remembers.

Hermione woke up in st mungo's with Draco asleep in the chair next to her bed side. "Babe" she muttered. Draco opened one eye and smiled "your alive then" Hermione smiled and sat up. "What was it then? What happened?" "Well…. There is a problem, it will last for about 9 months, babe you're a month pregnant!" Hermione gasped, it couldn't be possible. Rachel was only 2 years old. She cried. Draco sat down next to her, side by side, and held her close and cried too "I love you babe, you know that, you will never let me go"

"Never"

"And you will stay by me forever"

"Always"

It had been two years since Hermione saw Ron but she did, staring up at her, sitting down. But this time Hermione couldn't just go and slap him, because she was walking down the aisle, towards her blonde babe. His hair slicked back into the style in the first and second year. He had a black tux on with a white shirt and black bow tie. He looked amazing. But Hermione looked better, she was wearing a crystal white princess dress with diamonds and a sweetheart neck with no straps. Her hair was straightened and clipped back in a half pony with a tiara and a veil with a 4 meter long train, she looked nothing like Hermione more like a BABE from planet hotness. As she got to the end of the aisle, she looked Draco in the eyes and mouthed "I love you"

"Love you more"

"Rachel wait"

"No, Blaine"

"KURT"

"Quinn, come here NOW"

It was horrid, Draco and Hermione were running all over the platform trying to get there 4 kids all to stand together. Rachel was running to meet a friend. It was her 4th year at Hogwarts and she was really excited that her 1st out of 4 siblings was coming up too Hogwarts with her!

"MUMMY"

"DWADDY"

It didn't help that one kid was a year old and Hermione was pregnant again, she was waddling around after Draco but then 2 out of 4 kids came up to them and grabbed their parents legs "good 2 out of 4"

Draco looks over to the left and sees the other 2 come towards them other, "no Mione all 4!"

As Draco and Hermione wave good bye to Rachel and Kurt "let's hope they don't do a Modern version of us" Draco said and they both laugh, and Draco puts his arm round Hermione and she says "I hope they do."

Draco woke up. Looked around and didn't recognise the room, he sighs. It was a dream, but it felt so real. If only his life with Hermione was like that. His life with the bushy haired mudblood. Draco turned and saw Hermione. They were in their new 4 bed house. The one that Draco wanted. A family home to be proud of. Draco smiled, curled up to Hermione and fell back asleep.

**thank you. its my first. tell me what you want me to do if you liked it! xx beth xx**


End file.
